1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly pertains to a new cardboard cutting kit for cutting and creasing pieces of cardboard and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cutting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,148; U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,612; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,367; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,777; U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,977; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,694.
In these respects, the cardboard cutting kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting and creasing pieces of cardboard and the like.